


The Talk

by all_the_ships_are_sailing



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_ships_are_sailing/pseuds/all_the_ships_are_sailing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This came to mind when I saw a promo for 'The Talk' on TV this morning. Apparently they're doing a 'Week of Love' and said there would be a lot of surprises, so that got me thinking. Who better to do /that/ interview than the Queen herself, Julie Chen, and her castmates on The Talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talk

“Valentine’s Day is coming up on Saturday, do you have any special plans, Frankie?”

 

“Uhh,” Frankie hesitated, biting his lower lip. “No.”

 

“No Valentine for you this year?” Julie pressed.

 

“Uh, nope,” Frankie said quietly. He didn’t like being forced to lie on national television, but he didn’t really have an option. He thought he’d made it pretty clear to Julie _before_ the show that he’d rather she not bring this up, but he supposed that wasn’t really his call.

 

“Well, if you’re willing to play along,” Julie said, sensing the tension. “We have three equally eligible men waiting backstage for you to pick one to go on a romantic date Saturday night.” Frankie didn’t say anything, but gave Julie a very pointed look. “We’ll give you a few minutes to think it over while we go to commercial.”

 

The camera operator gave the single that they’d gone to break and Frankie dropped his shoulders and stared at Julie incredulously. “What was that about? I can’t go on a date Saturday night.”

 

“You’re single, right?” she asked, lightly.

 

“As far as anyone knows, yes, but you know better than that.”

 

“Just play along,” she said quietly. “You’re not committing to anything.”

 

Frankie nodded once and forced a smile back onto his face. The camera operators gave the cue that the show was coming back live and Julie announced to the viewers that Frankie had agreed to their game. She then informed Frankie that each of the three suitors would come out and tell Frankie a little about themselves and he’d be able to ask them each one question. They’d be coming out individually and then he’d be able to make his decision.

 

The first man came out. He was young and attractive enough, Frankie supposed as he listened to him talk, but he wasn’t Zach. No, Zach was still all the way back in New York. He wouldn’t be seeing Zach in person for another couple weeks at least and it was already tearing him apart, without everyone at the Grammy’s and now Julie Chen, too, putting him through this nonsense. Frankie kept a polite smile on his face as the guy continued to talk. He asked an inconsequential question and listened to the answer, before the first suitor was led off the stage.

 

He was quickly replaced by a second potential date who introduced himself and spoke for another few minutes. Frankie tried very hard to pay attention and look interested, but he wasn’t. The only thing he could think about was _what was Zach going to think when he saw this_. Frankie smiled and nodded as the man continued to talk. He eventually asked another inconsequential question and tried to act interested in the answer before sighing in relief when the second suitor was led off the stage. Julie came to stand next to him before the third man was brought out.

 

“Okay, you’ve met two very attractive potential suitors, so far, Frankie. Do you have a favorite?”

 

Frankie shook his head. “Gotta meet them all first.”

 

Julie smiled. “Okay, so there’s one more potential date waiting backstage to come out and meet you, are you ready to meet him?”

 

Frankie nodded cautiously, wanting nothing more than to just get this over with. “Bring ‘im out!”

 

“Alright, suitor number 3, come on out!” Julie announced. The lights on the stage went dark and a screen lit up directly in front of where Frankie was standing, and he stared at it, confused. He glanced to Julie and she nodded back towards the screen, redirecting his attention just as a video started playing. It looked like any other fan video of him and Zach that he’d ever watched, but he’d never seen this one before and it had him choking up only a few seconds in.

 

After the first few scenes flicked by, someone started narrating. There were words and Frankie would recognize that voice anywhere. He squealed and jumped up and down on the stage while Julie laughed, trying to hold herself together. “Zach?” he mouthed at her and she smirked at him, indicating that he should watch the screen again. He turned back just as the familiar scenes stopped playing. The screen went dark for a moment, before the stage lights raised in a hue of pink that made Frankie smile. The screen rose and standing behind it was Zach, looking absolutely perfect and holding the world’s biggest arrangement of roses.

 

Frankie grabbed the flowers out of Zach’s hands and set them on the floor before jumping into Zach’s arms as he heard Julie in the background throwing to another commercial break. The lights came back up and Frankie was still wrapped in Zach’s arms, kissing his lips with little reserve. “I love you so much,” Zach mumbled as they finally pulled apart and if sunk into Frankie at that moment what had just happened.

 

“National television, Zachary?”

 

Zach smirked at Frankie and kissed his cheek. “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too, baby, so much,” Frankie breathed.


End file.
